My love
by kristenkay0606
Summary: Gabriella is leaving. What will i do without her? In Troy's POV in response to the Za's write off challenge. Dee's category


**Disclaimer: This is no way associated with HSM...they wouldn't have their characters this emotional...or they wouldn't let them break up for one! haha**

**Dedication: This is for all of my fellow rooftoppers who forced me to finish this story!! most of all Berry who has read the whole thing and hasn't got bored of me complaining yet!! lol**

**Authors Note: This is for the ZA's write off challenge Dee's category. Its august 25th and Gabriella is leaving for college. This is how i think it should happen. Read and review of course!! :) now onto my story...**

**My Love**

The ring had a delicate white gold band and in the middle was a small but sweet diamond

The ring had a delicate white gold band and in the middle was a small but sweet diamond. It was a princess cut, and my princess would love it.

"That's the one," I told the jeweler. He looked at me in surprise. Not a lot of teenagers bought promise rings that doubled as an engagement ring, well that's what he told me it would work as which in the long run would save me money not that I didn't want to spend the money, oh man this ring thing is getting a little confusing. I'll just tell her it's a promise ring. She would love it either way, I hoped.

Anyways he looked at me in surprise because well, it was an expensive ring but she was so worth it. It was for her. My love, the girl I was always thinking about. The one that was off to Harvard to become one of the worlds best doctors. The only problem was that she was leaving. I wanted to be with her forever. Hence the ring. Would we ever get married? I hoped so. Man Chad was right I was turning into a girl.

I walked out of the jewelry store feeling anxious and poor. Good thing my girl was worth it.

I drove to my house and walked in the front door to find the house completely quiet. It was eerie. There were always people here. I laughed quietly at myself for freaking out at the quiet.

I walked upstairs to put the ring in a safe place. My phone suddenly went off. It was just my count down calendar I had put in it. Just one more day left with Gabi, I thought to myself sadly.

After I had hidden the ring in a place I would remember it. I called Gabriella. We only had one day left I wanted to make the best of it.

"Hey Gabi," I said into the phone. I was trying to not let my sadness be heard in my voice.

I was unsuccessful when I heard her sigh, "I'm sad too Troy."

"Can I come over?" I asked knowing that I needed to see her.

"Sure," she was upset. I could tell.

"Don't be sad Gabi. I'm on my way now," I was going down the stairs as I spoke. Soon I was out the door and into my truck. I kept my phone at my ear and listened to Gabi's breathing. Somehow it calmed me. The way she was just comfortable in silence with me. I had never known a girl to be quiet in the phone…my Gabriella was different though. She didn't follow all of the girl rules Chad and I had figured out from other girlfriends. I smiled at how she was different that's why I loved her.

I reached her house within minutes. I didn't even go to the front door. I climbed up her tree and onto the balcony. The doors to her room were open so I didn't even knock.

I put my arms around her waist. I would never let go.

She leaned into me and I smiled and breathed in her scent, "Hey Wildcat. I thought you were done with the balcony."

I laughed softly, "It's a special occasion. I needed to see you right away."

"Gabi?" called her mom.

I frowned, "Your mom is home?" There went all my ideas on how to spend our day together. Most of them included her bed.

She giggled, she obviously knew what I wanted to do, "Yeah, she's been home this entire week. She's helping me get my stuff packed…" she trailed off and turned around and I pulled her closer. I could here her sniffling. It was all I could to stop my tears from escaping.

"Aw, princess don't cry," I said my confidence weak, I wanted to break down and cry but I would save my tears for tomorrow when she was gone.

She sniffed again and looked at me with her tears still running down her face, "I'm trying Troy. What's going to happen though? I know we promised all of this stuff, visiting on weekends and during breaks but what happens when one of us has to cancel? Or if we miss a phone call? Or if we meet someone else?"

"Gabi, I will not forget anything. We might cancel our breaks and stuff but I know that I can't change how I feel about you. No one will catch my eye like you have." I said the tears threatening to fall. Gabi reached up and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

I smiled at her. I knew that we would be together forever. I couldn't help but wonder if she was right. What if we did meet someone else? What about all those Harvard guys, for Gabi, would they catch her eye? Would someone catch my eye? I cringed at the thought. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop Gabriella if she found someone.

"You know what Troy? I believe you. I really do." She smiled at me and my heart fluttered in response.

I didn't have to respond. I just hugged her tighter. I made sure to make a metal picture of her right her right now.

"Gabi?" her mom yelled again annoyed.

We let go of one another and smiled. I held her hand as her mom made her way up the stairs.

"Hey Mom," Gabriella said smiling as her mom walked in.

Mrs. Montez wasn't surprised to see me up in Gabriella's room. She smiled, "Hi Troy."

I blushed, "Hi, Mrs. Montez."

"Gabi, you ready to go?" Mrs. Montez asked.

I looked at her mom curiously. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to see some family in Santa Fe for the afternoon." Gabriella said sadly. "I know you wanted to hang out today but I have to go with my mom. I'll be back around 10 though."

I just smiled, "Gabi, go have fun with your family. I will hang out with Chad." I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "See you tonight princess."

She giggled and walked out of the room with her mom, "See ya later Wildcat."

I smiled as I followed them out the front door. No point in going down the balcony. I chuckled softly to myself making a plan about tonight. It would be a night she wouldn't forget.

I started my car and drove back to my house. I walked back upstairs and sat on my bed. Everything came crashing down on me at once.

What Gabriella said made me realize that I only had a short time with her. Even though she was leaving tomorrow I had this feeling deep in my gut that we would make it. No matter how much we doubted the fact that we were on different coasts I still believe that we would be together. Even though I had this feeling I knew that her leaving would break me.

Was I going to be strong enough to let her go? Would I be able to get on with my life? Would we make it through all 4 years of college? Would others be able to break us? As much as I loved Gabi I knew that there would always be a doubt in my mind if we were supposed to be together. I pushed that thought out of mind. I knew for certain that we were supposed to be together.

While I was thinking and making a bigger deal out of everything, as usual, my cell phone rang.

"Talk to me," I said smiling. It was my usual greeting.

"Hey man," Chad replied.

"Chad, what's up?" I asked. He was supposed to be hanging out with Taylor. She too was leaving and going to Harvard with Gabi. I was glad that Gabi would have a friend there. I knew how shy Gabi could get with new people.

I heard him sigh on the other end, "OK, I was hanging out with Tay and we were you know…"

I interrupted him, "Dude, no details please!"

He laughed, "I wasn't giving any details!" He paused, something was really bugging him, "We were talking and stuff and she asked me a question I wasn't ready for."

"What was it Chad?" I asked truly curious. Chad always had an answer. Sometimes it was a smart-ass answer but it was always an answer.

He took a shaky breath, "She wanted to know where we would be in the future."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes are his dramatics, "That's all man?"

"That's all?! Troy, you know me! I don't think about the future," he said future as if it was a dirty word.

I laughed, "You knew that you would have to talk about the future sometime Chad. It's better to get it over with you know?"

"Yeah, I know but with Tay going away to college and me going all the way to the West coast I just don't see it happening you know?" He was questioning himself.

"You never know until you try Chad," I said reasonably.

"I know but what is the point of trying if you know that it will never work? Is it really worth the pain if you are to break up?"

His questions hit home for me. Was he right? It would hurt worse if Gabi and I were to break up. Hadn't I pushed that thought away already though? I groaned in my head. As usual I was over thinking things. If we were meant to be then everything would work itself out.

"Chad, I know you care about Tay. So, why not try the long distance thing?" I tried to convince him. "As I said you'll never know until you try."

"Yeah, maybe," he said doubtful. "I just don't know. You are sure because you and Gabs were made for one another. Me and Tay are so different."

"You guys are different but it works. I know you said Gabi and me are meant to be but I think you and Tay are meant to be. As they say opposites attract." I tried to sound convincing again. I wanted him to see that the long distance thing could work. Chad was one of those guys that had never really had a real relationship. Taylor wasn't just a fling to him though. I wished he could see how he acted when he was around her.

"Yeah I know." He said laughing. The deep conversation was over.

We talked about everything besides our feelings for another 20 minutes. He ended up deciding that he would talk to Taylor and see what she wanted to do.

I looked at my clock and it was only 7:30 pm. I groaned. I still had 2 and half hours before Gabi was home. I got up off my bed and walked downstairs. There sitting at our kitchen table was my dad.

"Hey Dad," I said the sadness leaking through my voice.

He looked up form the newspaper and he frowned, "Hey son. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to him, "I don't know Dad. It's this whole long distance thing. I'm confused. Do I let her go or am I doing the right thing by holding onto her?"

He smiled gently, "Troy, you love her right?"

"Of course I do Dad." I said with passion.

He nodded, "I know you do too. These doubts you are having are normal though. If you let Gabriella go you don't know if she'll come back. If you hold onto her you two might end up hating one another. "

"Exactly. I don't know if I could even let her go Dad. I need her in my life." The tears were forming in my eyes. Just what I needed, me crying on front of my dad was not a good thing to do right now.

He sighed, "You've answered your question Troy, if you can't let her go then hold onto her. Let her live her dreams and work out the long distance relationship."

I sighed, "You make it sound so simple Dad."

He smiled, "That's because it is."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're right Dad. I was over thinking as usual."

He laughed, "As usual." He turned concerned, "Are you sure your ok Troy?"

"I'm fine Dad. I'm going to go practice outside." I said as I got up off the chair.

"Troy?" My dad called.

"Yeah?"

"Gabriella is a lucky girl." He said smiling.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." I smiled back.

I walked outside and felt the warm breeze swirl around me. I grabbed my ball and started shooting.

The ball left my fingers and with a swish it was in. I smiled proudly. Something told me that it was going to be ok. With just that one basket I believed that Gabi and I would make it.

2 hours later I was done practicing and went into the house to take a shower. I needed to be at Gabi's house soon. I had worked out my surprise and it was going to be really romantic.

Ten minutes later I was done in the shower and picking out my clothes. I picked out my light blue polo; the one that Gabi said made my eyes bluer. A pair of light jeans and I was ready.

I jumped in my car and drove off to Gabi's house for the second time today. I would miss this…not being able to go and pick her up for a date night. We wouldn't be able to kiss in the back of my truck, nor would I take her to school anymore. It was dawning on me this would be the last time I would actually go to her house. For a happy occasion I mean. Taking her to the airport wasn't going to be fun.

I reached her house and all the lights were off. Good thing, I needed to be sneaky. I climbed up onto the balcony and opened the door. Good thing she always left it unlocked.

I started unpacking my bag I had brought with me. It was full of candles and flowers. Lily's actually. They were her favorite.

Placing the candles flowers strategically around the room and the candles and lighting them took about fifteen minutes. I finished and looked at my work. I smiled to myself it wasn't half bad.

I heard the door open. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. My smile grew bigger as Gabi's room door opened.

She looked at me with her dark browns eyes sparkling with excitement. She laughed quietly as she ran at me and jumped into my arms. Her lips were on mine within seconds.

"So," I said once we had taken a break form our frantic kissing, "how was Santa Fe?"

She laughed, "You are asking me about Santa Fe now?"

I let go of her and set her down, "I'm kidding Gabi."

She just laughed again and hugged me, I felt my heart thud in my chest, "I know." She sighed, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too princess." She giggled as she looked at me. Her brown eyes sparkled again.

She kissed me on the lips her tongue darting into my mouth. She quit way to soon for my liking, "Well, this is a nice surprise Troy. Is it all for me?"

"Of course Gabi," my arms automatically wrapped around her waist to secured her body to mine.

She snuggled close to me, "Thank you Troy."

"Your welcome." I moved us to her bed and she sat on my lap.

"Hm, this could work for me," she wiggled dangerously in my lap.

I couldn't help but groan, "Gabi, are you trying to kill me?"

She giggled again, "I'm sorry." She pouted.

I groaned again, not from the bulge growing in my pants though, "Not the pouting!"

She giggled again as she leaned in and kissed me. My hands ran through her hair. Our tongues tried to over dominate the others. I couldn't help but feel content. Wow, I really needed to stop thinking about my feelings.

I took a breath and kissed her neck and she moaned in response. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, Troy, this isn't what I wanted to do tonight." Gabi mumbled as she lifted her head away from me.

I frowned, "It isn't?"

She laughed, "No, well, I want to make out with you but tonight can't we just talk."

I smiled, "Sure Gabi. What do you want to talk about?"

She got off my lap and laid her head against my chest as I leaned backwards onto her bed.

"I dunno Troy. Are you sure we're making the right choice?" She looked at me her eyes concerned.

I just smiled, "Gabi, I love you. You know that right?"

She smiled in return, "Yeah, I love you too."

My stomach turned with excitement as she said those three little words, "Well, since we love on another everything is going to work out."

"You sound so sure," she said simply.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. I was talking to Chad today, hey don't make that face," she had frowned when I said Chad's name, he wasn't known for giving the best advice. "He was worried about him and Taylor. She had asked about the future. I told him that if you love someone enough everything will work out no matter the distance."

She smiled, "That was really good advice Troy. I wonder if he took it."

"I know I did," I replied smiling at her.

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. She snuggled deeper into my chest, "I'm glad we are doing this Troy. It feels right you know?"

"It does. I got you a present to make it official," I said as I reached, to get the bag that I had brought, which was over by her head.

"A present?" she looked at me curious.

I nodded and pulled out the soft velvet box, "It's an engagement ring but it doubles as a promise ring. Gabi, I promise that no matter where we are you will always be my princess."

She lifted open the lid and her breath caught in her throat, "Oh! Troy is beautiful." She slipped it onto her ring finger, on her left hand, and stared at it. To me it looked like it belonged there.

"It looks beautiful on you." I said as she laid back on my chest holding her hand up. The diamond sparkled in the darkness.

She kissed me with more passion than I had ever experienced. It was over just as it began though," I love it! I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi," I said my voice husky.

We stayed like that all night. We would sometimes talk and she would look at her new ring but mostly we were in silence. It was comfortable though. Something about my arms being around her made it seem like everything would be fine. Sure, tomorrow she was leaving but I knew with everything inside me she would come back. She was my one and only love.

The morning came too quickly for both of us. I felt my chest cripple. I knew I would break down but I had to be strong for her. My love, and the only girl I could ever care for.

We both showered quickly, I had brought another change of clothes in anticipation that I would spend the night, and once we got downstairs her mom looked at us with a smiled.

"Morning Troy," she smiled, "Gabi, get a move on your plane leaves in 2 hours."

Again my heart broke. I couldn't say all that I wanted to say in the last 2 hours. Good thing we had the rest of our lives for that. I hoped. How desperately I hoped that she would marry me one day.

"OK Mom," Gabi said a tear slipping down her cheek.

I quickly wiped it away with me free hand, she was squeezing my other one in a death grip. She smiled as I touched her face. Her brown eyes full of unshed tears.

We both ate breakfast and before we knew it, it was time to go to the airport. I couldn't breath anymore as we got into her mom's car. We said nothing on the way. Both of us were the back seat. She was huddled closely to me and holding on for dear life.

Her face was red from the unshed tears and I could see them coming. I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her gently. Her lips moved urgently with mine. I knew this would be the last time I would see her until her first break.

Her mom parked the car and smiled sadly at us, we had stopped kissing but Gabi was holding onto my hand as if it was supposed to go with her. Knowing me, I would let her take it.

We both got out, her mom carrying Gabi's bags, and Gabi pulled me into a hug again. I didn't ask why. I just knew she needed to know that I was here for her.

We reached the security gate and we all three went through. They almost made me stay behind but Mrs. Montez put her foot down and said that I needed to come with them. I couldn't help but throw a grateful glance her way. She just smiled again.

The gate to New York City was full with busy looking people. We found a seat next to Taylor though. I was very thankful that Chad was there. I didn't know if I was going to be able to walk once she left.

We again fell into a silence not like the one last night though. We were dreading what was about to happen.

Almost too soon they were calling their flight number. I got up to hug Taylor bye. She smiled through her tears as she hugged Chad tightly. He was whispering in her ear. She smiled a tearful smile and hit him on the arm. I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Some things would never ever change.

I looked at Gabi, who was staring off after Taylor as she boarded the plane, and felt as if some one was ripping my heart to shreds.

"Gabi?" Her mom asked with tears running down her face. "You have to go."

She shook her head and held onto me tighter. "I don't want to."

Her mom just smiled through her tears, "I know sweetie." She gave her a hug, which was difficult seeing as she wouldn't let go of me. "I'll miss you Gabi. Call me every day." Gabi just nodded.

Chad was next to say bye, "Gabs, you watch out for Tay ok? Call me if she meets some Harvard guy? I'll come and kick his ass." She attempted a smile.

He walked away and watched out the windows. I felt bad for Chad. I had to say goodbye to Gabi though. It would be hard enough with everyone looking at us.

I looked at her, her beautiful face stained with tears. Her brown eyes that usually sparkled with excitement were full of many more tears.

"Gabi?" I asked. She looked at me. My heart broke into another piece. She broke out into sobs. They tore through her body so hard that she was shaking. I rubbed her shoulders and let my own tears fall. "Princess?" I tried to look at her and yet I failed. I didn't want to see what this was doing to her. It was killing me to see her this way.

"I can't go Troy," she sobbed into my shirt.

"Yes, you can baby." I said firmly. My tears were still falling down my cheeks but I didn't care. She had so much to give and the world needed to know who my princess was.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I can't Troy. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you wither. But you have my promise that we will be together forever. Look at your ring whenever you miss me. Call when you need to talk or just to cry and bitch because I'm not there. I will be there, not physically but in your heart. My heart is yours forever."

She smiled a watery smile, my heart soared, that was I lived for. Being able to see her smile made this pain we would go through bearable. "I love you. My heart is yours too."

She walked over to where Chad was standing and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and they both looked at me. I looked at them curiously but I would wait to talk to Chad about it.

With one last glance she looked at me. I smiled and blew her a kiss. She ran back towards me and kissed me again with as much passion she could muster.

I let myself fall into the kiss, which was natural for us now. Her tongue was in my mouth and I didn't care that there was crowd full of people watching me. All I could see was that I loved her more than ever.

I finally pulled away, as they had called the final warning for her plane.

She looked at me, again with tears down her face. I kissed her gently and smiled, "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too, Wildcat. More than I ever thought possible."

With one last kiss she was one her way on the plane. She looked at me one more time and smiled. For the first time that day I felt whole. She smiled and everything was right with the world. I watched as she made it on and felt a little sad. I knew we would be together again. Thanksgiving was only 3 months away.

I walked over to where Chad stood and asked him, "What did Gabi tell you?"

He laughed, "She said, and I quote, 'If he flirts with any cheerleaders call me and I will kick his ass.'"

I laughed. The plane took off and I fell to my feet and sobbed. Even though everything was good I still couldn't believe she was gone. It would be ok though. Chad pulled me up and together, both of us with broken hearts; we walked out of the airport.


End file.
